The road less travled
by Hunkrat and Swollhog
Summary: Ayano is a normal girl that's too smart and to quit and the Psycho are all the rivals and all Ayano is just trying to do is survive the new school she got enrolled in and wants to just make it to the end of the semester in one piece


Yan-chan was in math class and it had just started but she was ready to leave to go be alone. "She hated being in the same room with the people she grew up with because they always ignore her or bully her not one person ever extended a hand to her". But right now she has to deal with being smarter than rest of the class. The teacher asks her to solve a problem on the board it was 9 - 3 / (1/3) - 1 she answered with no hesitation is it 9. That is correct said the teacher. To Ayano, it was like adding two pulse two. Of course, she knows it all she does is study it's not like she has friends to hang out with someone yelled another voice said she probably has no interest. Okay, Class, that's not nice just cause you don't know don't me you got to make fun of her for being smart said the teacher. Of course, the students apologize they had too he was their superior and this gave Ayano on comfort she knew it was just a bunch of crap. Brrriiiinnnggg! Oh okay well class no homework today be grateful and have a great day. After that Ayano ran out the door so she didn't give the bullies a chance to attack her. Though she was quiet and tried to avoid confrontation she has a short temper. As Ayano was making her way to her other class she was stopped by Oka, Umm e-excuse me umm Odayaka-senpai needs to see you under her at the cherry tree she said it's very very important she said timidly. Is that so why I don't even know who she is why should I bother. Please, she said looking like a whimpering puppy. Oh okay just stop giving me that face, So after a long run/walk because that fucking tree is hella far she made it under the tree and there was Amai Odayaka she looked so beautiful that she made the tree look like it looked like trash. So Odayaka-senpai what is it that you want to tell me something important. Ah yes umm, I do you see umm it's just that well see it's that, Amia struggled to find words and try to cover her deep blush on her face. Sorry to be rude but I haven't had lunch and I'm a little annoyed because of today hasn't started out good and your a nice girl and all and an amazing cook also very beautiful said Ayano. Ah, thank you very much umm but what I'm trying to say is would you go out with the girl said with a sudden boost of confidence. What Ayano is thinking right now ( come on Ayano we don't swing that way you know that, Yeah but why not she is a kind girl, Easy she is using you she might being looking adorable with that blush and that pretty face but her eye says your nothing but a pawn to use as a sacrifice to get to the king). I would love to go out with you said Ayano. Oh REALLY! Yes umm can we, can we go back to scho-, Before Ayano could finish Amai jumped on her and they rolled to the base of the hill ending up with the girl's bodies intangled? No, let's just stay here I like being here with you Amia said sweetly. Umm o-okay ye-yeah sure (Oh my god she smells like cake and her skin is so soft and smooth ugh she even looks adorable with that little smile on her face).Odaya-, hold on Ayano you know since were dating know lets call each other by our first name's Oh okay well Amai this seems pretty sudden and I don't really know much about you or relationships so please be patient with Ayano said Don't worry we'll figure it out because I'm in the same boat with not knowing anything about relationships except stuff from things from light novels but that make things fun said Amia. What Ayano is thinking ( Well at least one of use has to be positive), HEY YOU TO WHAT YOU DOING shouted Shirmoi, This got Ayano to hop on her knees to get ready apologies but Amia stood up and got in front of Ayano. What do you want Shiromi demand Amia! Oh nothing but shouldn't you two be school right now I mean that girl behind Is in the top three students at this school so why is she all the way out here with you Shirmoi asked very pretentiously, Well if you must know I just asked her out and she accepted it so where dating cause were in love unlike you and your inability to feel the compassion of another human beining said Amia! "Wow come on now it was just a simple question no need to get defensive just a question and besides this is kinda sudden I mean come on it's only the first week of school and your a second year and she is the first year so I mean that seems very well "suspect" Shiroi said mockingly". Um hey are we in trouble or are we good to go back to class asked Ayano. Hmm, Ayano please come with me Amai your free to go said Shirmoi, What that's unfair she didn't do anything Amio said little pissed, Please don't argue it might make things worse for me she said to make her girlfriend feel guilty. Okay sorry see after school Ayano said Amio, And after that Ayano and Shirimoi started to walk to the school and when they were out of sight Amia then whipped out her phone smiling devilishly she scrolled through her phone clicking on the text icon and started texting in ta group text "hand-off complete she knows nothing of what is going on"


End file.
